Page TenYour Love
by Neli4evr
Summary: Eli finds Clare's notebook. Not a big deal? The things inside are. Eclare. Onexshot


**Disclaimer- I don't own Degrassi or Eclare. :*(**

* * *

'Bring!'

The bell rang, making the students get up from their seats. Clare Edwards hurried to get her stuff together to leave the classroom.

She barely paid attention in class. She was too busy doodling and writing stuff in her notebook, the specific meaning of stuff, she was too embarrassed to say. Walking to the door, she was stopped by a dark-haired; green eyed boy.

Eli Goldsworthy.

"In a hurry aren't we, miss Edwards?" He smirked.

"If you haven't noticed, my next class is in the opposite hall. I can't be late, so can you let me through?" She said, trying to get his arm off the door walls blocking her.

"Maybe, if you tell me what we're doing today in class."

Eli and Clare had Grade 11 Pre-Calculus. Another reason to why Clare's in the gifted program and for Eli to love her more. They had it in different blocks, though. That was great for her since he was enough of a distraction in English.

"Um, I don't know. I was too busy doing something else."

Else being writing Eli's name all over a 26 paged notebook.

"Okay…Adam and I are really going to have to talk to you about the important of listening in class during lunch."

"The reason, of course, is being to help you afterwards." He lifted his arm.

"Exactly, Blue Eyes. Now go before you're late."

She hugged him goodbye and left.

Eli sat at his desk, which was coincidentally hers too, and put his books under the desk. He stopped once he noticed a purple notebook already there. He reached for it and read the cover, looking for a name.

**'Clare Edwards**

**Pre-C Block 2'**

'She must've left her notebook here. I better hold it for her and give it during lunch.'

During class, Eli kept staring at the notebook close to him. He thought it was taunting him, using its secrets inside to call his curiosity. He just had to know what she wrote.

'It isn't right…hmm, but if I'm stuck on the lesson, I could use her notes, if she took any, for help."

He smirked mischievously at his genius-ness and opened the notebook.

On the first few pages, there were numbers and notes, but real notes about the lesson. He continued searching around until he found a page full of drawings and words. There were quotes from romance novels, too.

_Eli + Clare._

_Kiss the distance away._

_Eli, Eli, Eli. _

_Tomorrow is nothing without you…_

And a whole bunch of hearts.

But there was one sentence that really caught his eye.

_You may not know it and might not ever, but I love you._

He blinked a couple times, taking in what he read.

She loved him? A guy who wasn't even close to deserving a girl like her? A guy who already let one girl slip away?

'Why me? Does she know how many guys wish they had her, have her love? But instead she loves me.'

To be honest, he was happy. He really was because he loved her, too. He loved how she blushed, how she smiled, laughed and just her. She was amazing, but shouldn't she know he felt the same? Of course!

Eli grabbed his pencil and wrote something under the words. As soon as he finished, the bell rang.

'Did an hour pass by already?'

He grabbed his stuff and left. Outside the classroom was Clare, waiting for him.

"Hey, how was class?" She asked.

"Yawn, boring. Oh and you left your notebook under _our_ desk." She blushed the moment he said notebook. He handed it to her and she looked at it shyly.

"Did you read any of it?"

"Maybe a bit. My personal favorite was page ten."

She looked at him confused and opened the book to that page. She turned redder when she saw the doodles, but gaped when she read what was under it.

'Clare, I love you too.'

She looked up at him, speechless.

"Nice drawings."

"T-thanks."

He took a step towards her and slowly grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. He didn't want to scare her off, so he just gave her a peck on the lips.

"I meant everything I wrote." He said.

"So did I." She leaned in and kissed him.

It wasn't a short peck like before, but a long, passionate one that left Eli breathless afterwards.

Page ten was definitely the best page in that notebook. One they will keep forever.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Working on A Messed Up Plan and thought this could be a nice hold up until tomorrow or later tonight. **

**Can't wait for nine o'clock! Time goes by too slowly!**

**R+R= Quicker update Lol, no. I'm still going to update the moment I'm done. :)**

**Nicolle 3**


End file.
